the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbar
The Kingdom of Umbar is a faction in the land of Umbar, at the western side of Near Harad. It is currently led by TheLittleSparty Umbar is also a member of the mostly pan-Haradrim union The Astrasi Empire, thus it holds close ties with most of the factions in Harad as well as many other evil factions. History The recorded history starts with the arrival of Kvesir '''of Mordor to the area, who built the Gate of Umbar. Emperor '''Karseius '''of The Astrasi Empire, admiring his work, offered Kvesir to join under the Empire as the Lord of Umbar, under Karseius. Kvesir accepted on July 31st 2015, and so the land for the future city of Umbar was chosen for him by Karseuis, who also built there a great black lighthouse, featuring a harpy which symbolizes the expansion of the Empire. Kvesir has also received a chair in the Gardens of Beruthiel. During that era there were no other residents in Umbar but Kvesir, but it didn't halt him. After the passing of Karseius III, emperor of the Astrasi, the region was filled with a political vacuum, and many of the old Lordships within the Empire has crumbled (such as the Moredain, for example). But this didn't bother Kvesir and, being practically independent, he gained more power and members over time. This was around the time when '''Thain_Vibiras had first reached Umbar. He has introduced himself as an emissary of Númenór coming to establish diplomatic relations with Kvesir. While being shown around what would become the city, Thain had pushed Kvesir into the water and sdlew him, declaring him an enemy of Númenor that deserves death - mostly because of the black lighthouse that showed allegiance to the Astrasi. That was followed by a series of skirmishes over the fort Kvesir has stationed himself in, done mostly by Thain. Later on Thain has called for reinforcements, and Atanvarno 'the King of Gondor came to his aid. This was the start of the 'Númenorean-Umbar war '''on September 4th 2015. The Númenorean alliance wished to add Umbar to their realm at all costs. The war resulted in a defeat of the forces of evil, however not all was lost. Númenor offered Kvesir a generous peace treaty: to remain the ruler of Umbar under Númenor, but share his power with Thain Vibirias. To receive aid from Númenor in building the City of Umbar up, but to have Thain build his own version of it nearby - being inferior to Kvesir's city. Knowing that he had no other choice, the King of Umbar signed the treaty. After a while the relations between Umbar and the Númenoreans started to foil. Thain was building his own city in the land of Umbar and was claiming it was the "new" city of Umbar, although this violated the treaty between him and Kvesir. Although Kvesir and the Corsairs asked for aid from Númenor in building or in recruiting new members, they did not receive any help. The Númenorean Council even excluded Kvesir from their debates, which once again violated their treaty. Kvesir's old mithril armour, which was looted by Atanvarno long ago and brought to Osgiliath, was not returned to Kvesir despite his pleas. A while later, in an attempt to get rid of Kvesir's opposition, the Númenorean Council has accused him of betraying Númenor and being a spy of the Dark Council. They kicked Kvesir from the Numenorean Council, but he fought back and declared that Umbar was independent on November 17th 2015. He then rejoined the Astrasi Empire. Here is the treaty that was signed between King Kvesir and the Númenorean Alliance long ago, and was violated by Númenor: The former treaty between Kvesir and the Númenoreans ''"This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council."' Eventually, Kvesir decided to make Dolgukhor the co-king of Umbar due to his loyal service, and Kvesir selected Fuinor_II as his Heir, while Dol chose Herumor_II as his own. Over time, the two kings began to go inactive, and the princes slowly took over more and more of their duties, until they were at last named the full rulers of Umbar, Herumor_II renounced his claim to the throne of Umbar on Augest 1st 2018, and Fuinor became the sole King. '' King Fuinor_II chose to abdicate on December 30th 2018, and it was decided that a duumvurate would be created between DrunkCarbot and Shockblaster. Mere weeks after this, however, Shockblaster quit the server due to Dalish raids, and Drunk became the sole King. Over time, however, a player named LordSylvestrion began gaining power from his fortress of Anat-an-Phoinur. Drunk granted him co-kingship, but this was not enough for him, and Sylv declared Northern Umbar to be independent on February 18th 2019 with the support of 7/9 of the Umbar players. A permanent alliance was immediately established, but Carbot, furious over the betrayal, slew Otis_Goodman on February 25th 2019, causing him to leave Northern Umbar for Lindon in anger. TheLittleSparty then defected to the South, and Carbot left for Dale. In his place, SpeedySC was named the King of Umbar. Over time, Northern Umbar slowly fell into collapse, while Drunk returned to serve King Speedy. Drunk was recrowned King by Speedy on April 21st 2019, and Drunk's second rule lasted long enough to see the collapse of Northern Umbar due to war and inactivity. On July 16th 2019, Carbot named TheLittleSparty the King of Umbar. Builds Royal Haven of Umbar Built by Kvesir, it is the capital of Umbar and is the ancient core of the rapidly-growing city of Umbar. It also contains the Lighthouse with the Harpy that was first built by Karseius III to signify Umbar's allegiance to the Astrasi Empire. The Gate of Umbar The entrance to the Kingdom of Umbar, it was originally built by Aglarion_II but is now held by Kvesir. The Gate of Fuinur (Phoinur) Built by LordSylvestrion, this gate is a mighty Keep, but has of late fallen into rebel hands. The Gate of Herumor (Khorumor) A city under the nickname of Aduna Zimra (jewel of the west) was founded by CreepKillerS, construction started with a large temple and quickly a city started to form around it with the help of other members like Foldall and Maura_aruam. 'Members' * TheLittleSparty - King of Umbar. * ekans2012 - Builder of Umbar City. * Kvesir - Former King of Umbar and ruler of the Gate of Umbar. Ranks * King: '''The undisputed ruler of the Kingdom and member of the Astrasi Council * '''Lord: '''Ruler of a waypoint. * '''Corsair/Black Numenorean: Normal player who serves the throne. Religion Huik Worukhip: The main and only religion in Umbar, they believe that Melkor began a revolution from Eru's foul slavery. The Valar are seen as cruel creatures and traitors to Melkor's cause. Melkor created all sentient creatures, but that Black Númenóreans were the holiest of Melkor's work. In the end the traitors succeeded, banished Melkor's body, and slew many of his lesser gods. There's an altar in his honour located in The Royal Haven of Umbar to make sacrifices to him. The alter is inside the New Temple of Morgoth. This temple was named after the Temple of Morgoth/The Great Temple which was located in Númenór. The cult leader is the High Priest of Hiuk Worukhip. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Dunedain Category:Kingdoms